


The Blood

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging Sam Winchester, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Sam is desperate to drink demon blood again, and Crowley's seems to be irresistible.





	The Blood

Sam almost forgot about what happened in the past. Demon blood. The taste, how it went down his throat and made him feel strong, how he cut skin and saw it coming out, beautifully red. It was an addiction, a serious addiction nobody could stop him from. He was locked away by Dean and Bobby and he still found a way to get it. Ruby wasn't there anymore, and he simply tried anything to not remember the delicious taste. It worked for some time. Then there was Crowley.

A few days ago, Crowley managed to accidentally cut himself in the finger, and Sam happened to be in the same room. The King of Hell had been unaware of Sam's eyes practically staring at the blood trickling out of his little cut as he cursed the knife. He wasn't clumsy, but it happened anyway. Sam could smell the blood from a good distance, but he quickly tried occupying his mind with research. 

That night, he dreamed about Crowley. He was gently sucking at his wrist, drinking the blood which filled him with energy -- and then he woke up with a hard dick and a crazy heartbeat. Sam was almost ashamed of himself. First, it was Crowley, and the second part was his old addiction returning. Sam knew that he had it in him since he was a baby, but he couldn't perform his powers without having it in him, more of it. It got more, and more, and more.

Those times were over, Sam and Dean liked to believe. But since Sam got to witness Crowley's blood dripping on the table, smelling it and hearing it as it left his body, he only had one goal. He hated Crowley for doing this to him, and he didn't even know. 

He found himself walking toward the demon in the middle of the day. Crowley was drinking and not looking like he was busy or interested in any particular activity. As soon as he saw the younger Winchester appearing in the doorway, his face brightened. He noticed the look on Sam's face, the boy needed something. 

"Hello, Moose. Aren't you supposed to be on a hunting trip with your big brother?" he asked, gently taunting him as he spoke. Sam looked away, trying to bring himself to stop what he was doing. But his body wanted something else, and he couldn't run from it. It captured him. Crowley tilted his head as he watched Sam's facial expressions. 

"Look, Crowley, you have to promise me to not tell anyone about this. It has to stay between us," Sam suddenly said with a serious voice. Crowley, obviously surprised, raised his eyebrows at the tall hunter. 

"A dirty little secret, yes? Enlighten me. What does my boy need?" Sam struggled again, not sure if he was able to stop this now, to turn around and act like nothing ever happened. Crowley started to smile. He knew that Sam was desperate for something. 

"I need your blood, Crowley," Sam said. Crowley first didn't know how to respond. Then, he chuckled, stepping closer. Sam nervously looked at him.

"Ah, I see. The things it does to a weaker being. It makes them feel like they are on a damn roller coaster. One taste of it, and you never want to live without it. Am I right?"

Sam nodded. He didn't care if Crowley was making fum of him. He just needed his blood now. It smelled so different. It was not like Ruby's. It was so much better, he could tell from the smell. 

"Yes."

"And why should I let you drink my blood? What are you willing to do for it?"

Sam swallowed. "Everything. Please, Crowley. I want it."

"Everything you say? Well, how about you start to beg me first?" Crowley asked, and Sam was on his knees. If only Dean would see them right now, the demon thought. How wonderful it would be to see his shocked face as he saw his little brother begging the King of Hell to taste his blood.

"Please, Crowley, allow me to taste your superior demon blood." Sam's eyes were as big as puppy eyes. Crowley smirked at the word _superior_ and his willingness to beg until he would get to have it in his mouth. He never saw Sam like this, so needy and so desperate. Crowley knew that he could already give it to him, but for the sake of enjoyment, he decided to test him a bit more.

"I am not sure if I should give it to someone like you. I wouldn't like to waste it. You have to show me how much you really want it. And I suggest you hurry before Squirrel comes back and finds you like this," Crowley stated. Sam was obviously suffering. He wanted to ram the knife into his skin and suck his blood out, but he can't. This wasn't some demon, this was Crowley.

Sam shifted as he was on his knees, his eyes not leaving Crowley's face. He didn't know how he could show it besides begging like a pathetic dog. It would take much to convince the King of Hell. 

"Please, my king, my lord, let me drink it, and I will do anything for you," Sam begged, trying his best to sound sincere. He wanted it so bad. Days ago, he would have laughed at his face for telling him to beg, and now he was on his knees, all because of a little accident. 

"Anything. I will remember that," Crowley said, and Sam's lips parted as he followed the demon's hand as he picked up the knife that was on the table. Crowley teased him by slowly letting the sharp end of the knife dance over his arm's skin. Sam got impatient. "Where would you like to drink it from, Moose?" 

Crowley moved the knife up to his neck, and he saw Sam nodding quickly. He guessed it well.

"There? You'll have to do many, many things for me afterwards," Crowley told him, and Sam nodded again. Sam watched as the knife was on the side of his neck, a slow and gentle cut was made, and Sam rose to stand on his legs. Sam smashed his mouth against Crowley's neck and sucked the blood from the cut. He moaned and breathed heavily as he swallowed, and Crowley closed his eyes with a satisfied smile. "Ah."

Crowley's noises made the experience even more intense. Sam was right, his blood was indeed better than Ruby's. He couldn't even compare those two. He kept sucking at the spot until he couldn't taste blood anymore. 

Crowley knew that Sam would have to do a lot for that. Sam drew back, his lips and chin covered in blood. He grabbed Crowley by his tie and pressed his lips against his. Crowley's hand then suddenly yanked his head back, grabbing his hair.

"And now, you'll show your king how grateful you are."


End file.
